Award-Winning Shotgun
* * * * * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 93 (240 rpm)|capacity = *20 (max 500) (main) *1 (max 25) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 375 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Award-Winning Shotgun is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo797. Appearance *It is a bulky shotgun similar to the Military Shotgun and Riot Disperser (due to the appearance of the receiver and the round 12-gauge magazine) but with heavy-duty accessories. The accessories include the reinforced stock with the arm rest. Also included are the 20-round cylindrical 12-gauge magazine, the handguard with a grenade launcher attached to the Picatinny rail. At the end are the two barrels, indicating that it is a shotgun. There are accessories on the grenade launcher's barrel, which are namely flashlight and laser sight, under and over the barrel, respectively. Strategy It deals massive damage, average fire rate, below-average capacity and high mobility. Compared to most shotguns, this shotgun has a significantly lower bullet spread, even to the point of being comparable to Masterpiece Musket. Tips *Aim at the head to utilize this weapon's damage. *This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. *Due to its fire rate and below-average capacity, make sure to aim carefully so as not to waste the ammo. *This weapon's fire rate is really good so if you miss you still have a lot of shots. On the flip side, the high fire rate will deplete ammunition fast if opponent circle strafes (in Non-Battle Royale mode) *Benefit from its high reserve capacity. *Take note that its grenade launcher's projectiles can defy gravity, so you can use the scope to snipe enemies with ease. *Make sure you are behind cover or not out in the open while using this weapon. *Be wary that the laser sights can reveal your position to the enemy, fire and then switch to another position if possible. *Due to its fire rate, you can easily wipe out large groups of enemies (if your ammo is full). *This is godly when encountering large groups of enemies due to its astronomically massive damage. **This is true in Shotgun Wedding. *Play on small maps. e.g. Pool Party, where this weapon works best. *Use this to counter unwary snipers. **However, if the enemy is equipped with the Guardian, try to maintain the distance, but this weapon's pellets can be massive even in that range. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs or Turrets. *Use the grenade launcher if you are surrounded by enemies in close range. *'NEVER' try to rocket jump with its grenade launcher, as it can easily take out your huge chunk of armor and HP. *Use this weapon in narrow path so the enemy will be trapped. Counters *Pick off its users with the sniper weapon, but be aware that this weapon's projectile has a severely-low pellet spread that its users can easily pick you off in that range. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Beware that users can somehow pin you down in long range if you are not careful enough. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. But be warned that its user can use a grenade launcher to pin your groups down in a single swoop. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *This weapon is powerful in every situation, especially in Duel (PG3D), one can just spam it and have a high chance of winning. **With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are extremely deadly nonetheless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *Never approach users of this in a straight line, as it is very easy, even at medium-long (if skilled enough) range, as the user will grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. Be warned, though, that the user can switch to Grenade Launcher attribute if you do so. *Try to run away cause this weapon is like a killer weapon. Once you are targeted you WILL die pretty fast. Try to stay in covered areas such as trees or hills. Try to jump around and swap to Battle Shovel for mobility. *The weapon is powerful at headshots, so keep avoiding a good shot from an enemy. *Kill the user immediately while they are reloading, as this weapon has low ammo capacity and is easily used up. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. Never be fooled though, since each of its pellets deals devastating damage regardless of the distance. *The best counter to this weapon would be to learn to identify enemy players that have this weapon and then carefully observing that player while engaging other users. Experience would be the key to stopping these users. Firing Sound *Revolver Sniper Rifle's *Ka-Boom!'s (grenade launcher) Theme *Military-themed Awards *Awarded as the 1st-place performance by the Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Awarded as MIL-SPEC-compliant. *Awarded internationally for its unique ability. *Awarded for excellent performance for the S.W.A.T Operations. Trivia *Like its original counterpart, it is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. **It borrows several aspects from Atchisson Assault Shotgun such as the design itself. **In real life, the automatic version of this weapon is reserved only for the military users, while the semi-automatic counterpart is for civilian users. **Despite being slightly heavy (6.2 kg) in real life, it had a higher mobility in-game, possibly because the game version used the lightweight parts that still gives the same power as the real life does. *This weapon shares the reloading animation of the Combat Rifle. *It is essentially the fully-equipped "sibling" of Heavy Shotgun due to the numbers of attachments it has. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its adequate high fire rate. *From the looks of it, it is an LMG, but considering that it fires 12-gauge pellets that has a significantly-low spread, it is a combat shotgun. *This is one of the weapons with underbarrel grenade launcher whose projectiles defy gravity. *Due to the receiver's resemblance to the Military Shotgun, it is highly comparable to the latter counterpart. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. **However, it is now changed into an efficieny that follows the max cap of 59. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Armor Bonus Category:Grenade Launch Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Flashlight Category:Laser Guidance Category:Awarded